Basically In Love
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: Since he got his emotion chip, Data's been avoiding Geordi. Geordi wants to know why. Slash but nothing explicit.


**This is dedicated to Tumblr user Geekboots, because she's the one who made me ship this ship. **

* * *

Geordi checked his watch. Almost noon.

Data was supposed to meet him for a round of chess before duty.

And he didn't.

_Again._

The engineer sighed, picking up a pawn and absently tossing it from hand to hand. _Ever since he got that emotion chip, _Geordi thought, _He's been avoiding me. 'Forgetting' our chess meetings, going in the other direction when I walk down the hall…What's wrong with him? Or is it me? Is he angry with me? _Geordi's fingers tightened around the piece as he thought of something horrible. _What if Data found out about my crush on him? Had I said something? Did I do something? I'm almost glad he avoids me, the way I'm terrified to screw something up._

"You wanna talk?" A voice from behind shook Geordi from his thoughts. Guinan sat down across from him, not caring if Geordi didn't want to talk. "It's about Data." She said.

"Yea. It's just," He leaned forward, setting the pawn down and resting his arms on the table. "He's been ignoring me. I mean, he'll talk science with me if duty requires him to, but other than that he won't say a word."

Guinan nodded. A waiter stopped by and set two drinks down. Geordi took one.

"Have you thought about why he's avoiding you?"

"He must be angry with me. He just got the emotion chip," Geordi took a sip. His eyebrows went up. That was one weird drink. "He probably doesn't know how to talk to me without yelling."

"Maybe." Guinan smiled kindly. "Or maybe he doesn't know what he's feeling."

Geordi squinted, though Guinan couldn't see it.

"He got emotions about a month ago, right? He probably doesn't understand his feelings for you." She got up. "You should go talk to him. Try to sort things out."

Geordi nodded, getting up. "I'll do that now." He walked outside Ten Forward and approached the wall. "Computer, locate Commander Data."

_Commander Data is in his quarters._

Geordi walked.

(((

Data pierced his lips together and fumbled with the pen in his hands. Frustration filled his positronic net. He reread the letter.

_Geordi,_

_ Doubtless you have noticed my apparent ignoring of you. Please do not think I am angry with you. I am not. I am simply having a difficult time processing and understanding the emotions I feel when I talk to you. I-_

The door chimed. The android inhaled sharply.

"Come."

Geordi took a step in.

(((

Geordi immediately noticed the pile of discarded papers surrounding Data's desk. Considering the android was usually painfully neat and tidy, this worried him. Topped with his odd behavior…

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Data stammered, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"We're friends." The word _friends _stung slightly, as Geordi wished they were something more. "And you've been acting strange lately-"

"I am not used to these emotions." Data harshly interrupted.

"I know, but you _can _talk to me about anything." _Or you could deactivate your emotion chip. _Geordi thought bitterly.

"I know, Geordi." He looked away. "But you are the source of a lot of these confusing emotions."

"Me?" Geordi had that feeling that Guinan was right. He had a faint glimmer of hope. Does Data share his feelings?

"I am angry with myself for not being…" Data sighed, switching to another train of thought. "I wish to deactivate my emotion chip whenever you are near, yet I _do not _because I like some of the feelings you make me feel."

"What are you saying, Data?" Geordi asked, his heart starting to pound.

"You make me feel lustful, joyful, angry, and scared all at the same time!" Data cried, throwing his fist onto his desk. "I am afraid to even talk to you. I fear you dislike me."

Geordi's lips turned upward into a wide smile. Data cocked his head.

"Why are you amused?"

"I think you're in love with me, Data." The engineer walked up to his android friend and took his hand.

)))

Data wanted badly to rip his hand from Geordi's, yet at the same time he wanted to kiss him on the spot.

"Is this a bad thing?" He asked softly. He allowed his emotions to take hold, and he wrapped his free arm around Geordi and pulled him closer.

"No."

(((

Geordi wanted to either cry or laugh. Both reactions would confuse Data, though, so he restrained himself.

"Do you love me too?" Data asked. Geordi breathed in, smelling the cologne Data sometimes put on because he noticed that it attracted people, he smelled the overall cleanness of his body, and he smelled ink from the pens.

"Yes, Data." He laughed. "I love you too."

)))

Strange emotions filled Data as he processed Geordi's response. He felt the urge to cry, much like he did when he'd found Spot in the Enterprise wreckage, he wanted to squeeze the guts out of the engineer in his arms, and he wanted to run away.

But most of all he felt relieved.

Geordi let go.

"Come on," He said smiling. "Let's go play chess."

And together, hand in hand, they walked down to Ten Forward.

**If you liked it, please leave a review!**


End file.
